tempestfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Stormcrow
Monje Humano: STR: 10 DEX 15 +1 CON 13 INT: 12 WIS 14+1+1 CHA: 8 HP 9 AC: 16 Tirada de ataque: -Shortsword: +5 /1d6+3 -Unnarmed: +5 /1d4+3 -Dart: +5 /1d4+3 Proficiencies: Weapons: Short Swords + Simple Weapons Object: Artisan (Carpenter's), Vehicles (Water), Navigation Tools Saving Throws: STR+DEX Skills: Acrobatics, Stealth (Monk) Athletic, Perception (Sailor), Investigation (Human) Extra Skill: Investigation Feat: Observant: (+1 Wis) * Leer Labios * +5 Passive Perception & Investigation Equipo: -Shortsword -Dungeoneer Pack -10 dardos -Belaying Pin (Club) -50 feet Silk Rope -Lucky Charm (Trinket) -Common Clothes -Belt pouch (2 gp) (8gp) en Herramientas de Carpintero -Bandera pirata negra con huesos de dragón. -Carta de tarot con dibujo que se aparece a mí. Trasfondo: Criado en Khuuldane, Morgan tuvo una infancia triple B: Barcos, Barro y Bares. Siempre pendiente de su entorno no desperdició la primera oportunidad que tuvo de integrarse a la tripulación del Tenebrus, nave a cargo del Capitán Cervantes, donde aprendió el oficio desde abajo. El Tenebrus pasó a ser para él su nuevo hogar, siendo cada puerto que visitaban una nueva aventura, nuevos amigos y nuevas experiencias. Las peleas en los bares siempre le trajeron muchos problemas, hasta que una vez lo descubrió el Contramaestre Jeremiah Thompson y comenzó a enseñarle nuevas técnicas de lucha, después de un tiempo lo tomó como su discípulo y lo ponía a luchar contra otros tripulantes y apostaba por él. Los años pasaron y el Contramaestre Thompson fue ascendido a Capitán cuando Cervantes fue ascendido a Corsario, dejándole poco tiempo para entrenar a Morgan - "Donde quiera que vayas, sea mar o tierra, el Tenebrus siempre irá contigo, su esencia en la sombra de cada nube, cada árbol, te he enseñado a utilizarla, es solo cosa de práctica que logres dominarla"-. Los viajes del Tenebrus se comenzaron a enfocar en Nuevo Formios, en particular Galatasarai donde ciertos intereses Nesfarianos debían defenderse, sin embargo los conflictos con la Armada Imperial era frecuente. En una de las estadías en Galatasarai, Jeremiah y Morgan son abordados por Vincent von Dunkelheim, viejo amigo de Jeremiah y quien viene a cobrar un favor. Cómo paga por sus servicios, Vincent les da un mapa -"No me pregunten como lo conseguí, solo créanme cuando les digo que es de buena fuente. El Huevo del Dragón Dorado es un tesoro de proporciones, ¡10 barcos como este podrán comprar si lo encuentran! la leyenda dice que es de oro sólido".- La tripulación sedienta de botín insta a Jeremiah a seguir el mapa, pero el viejo Capitán prefiere acompañar a su amigo Vincent en sus aventuras, sin embargo le encarga a Morgan y otros a ir por el tesoro, le confía el mapa y una barcaza con la que parten a por el botín. Después de 3 meses de búsqueda logra dar con la pista final, dirigiéndose al lugar secreto, pero en ese momento una niebla cae sobre su embarcación y son abordados por unos desconocidos. En medio de la refriega una explosión aturde a Morgan, quien cae por la borda mientras ve su embarcación en llamas... logra a duras penas amarrarse a un tablón y pierde la conciencia. Días de flotar a la deriva finalmente llega a la costa de Nuevo Formios, deshidratado e insolado por su tiempo en el mar es rescatado por una familia de pescadores. Lo cuidaron y ayudaron hasta que se recuperó, según las enseñanzas de Astral. Cuando fue capaz de caminar nuevamente, Morgan intento averiguar el destino de su barco. En la cercana ciudad portuaria de Graxus nadie había escuchado el destino del barco ni visto rastros de el u otro sobreviviente, por lo que Morgan partió hacia una ciudad portuaria mayor. Por lastima, el alto costo de los pasajes lo obligo a ir a pie por las peligrosas tierras del ducado perdido... HIGHLIGHT: DELITO MENOOOR!! Sailor (Pirata) Feature: Bad Reputation Proficiencies: * Skills: Athletics+Perception * Objetcs: Vehicles (Water)+Navigation Tools Personality: Disfruto viajar, conocer nuevos puertos y amigos junto a una jarra de cerveza Ideals: Mastery: Las otras naves son mi presa. Bond: Barco: El Barco es lo más importante. Tripulantes y Capitanes van y vienen. Flaw: Una vez que comienzo a beber, es difícil parar. Nivel 2: Ki (2) * Flurry of Blows * Patient Defence * Step on the Wind Unarmored Movement: +10 ft +6 pgs Código: I. Todo hombre tiene voto; tiene derecho a provisiones frescas o licores fuertes, y si le corresponden, puede usarlos a voluntad, salvo en periodos de escasez o por el bien de todos. II. El botín se repartirá uno a uno, por lista; pero si alguien defrauda o engaña, el abandono en una isla desierta será su castigo. III. No se puede jugar a las cartas o a los dados por dinero. IV. Las luces y velas se apagan a las 8 en punto de la noche: si algún miembro de la tripulación quisiera seguir bebiendo, tendrá que hacerlo en cubierta. V. Mantener la pistola y sable limpios y aptos para el combate. VI. No se permiten niños ni mujeres en el barco. VII. Abandonar el barco o quedarse encerrado durante una batalla se castigará con la muerte o abandono. VIII. No se permiten las peleas a bordo. Se pondrá fin en la costa, a espada y pistola. Si tras disparar, ninguno acierta, se batirán con sus espadas, siendo declarado vencedor el que consiga la primera sangre del rival. IX. Ningún hombre puede abandonar esta forma de vida hasta que haya compartido mil libras en el fondo común. X. El Capitán y el Intendente reciben 2 partes de cada botín; el maestre, contramaestre y el cañonero una parte y media; y el resto de oficiales parte y cuarta. XI. Los músicos tienen que descansar el Sábado. Category:PJ